Stupid Hair
by Mighty-and-Powerful-Gods
Summary: Jack is jealous of all the attention Rapunzel gives to Flynn and his stupid perfect hair.


Jack rolled his eyes. Rapunzel was giggling again. And not because he told a funny joke or stuck pencils up his nose…but because she was, once again, enraptured by the "dreamy" Flynn Rider. Also known as the smug jerkface who acted like he was the hottest senior in the whole school. He really wasn't that great, but for some reason Rapunzel couldn't take her eyes off him.

"How is your hair so soft, Flynn?" The blonde ran her hands through his hair. Flynn was grinning happily. Of course he was. He had a pretty girl all over him and his stupid hair.

"Just your basic shampoo and conditioner treatment," his eyes were lidded and smug. But for some reason, that got Punz giggling like a schoolgirl.

Jack mockingly mouthed what the cocky senior just said. He acted like…like every girl just swoons over everything he says… Okay, maybe that's exactly what they do, but he didn't have to be so happy about it.

"I could just touch it all day!" She sighed dreamily. Pink painted fingernails played with the ends of it, stroking slowly down to the sideburns. They were barely that, Jack had no idea why he called them sideburns. They were just little stubby patches of hair. Stupid…

"Hey, that tickles, Blondie!" Ugh. That was his stupid nickname for her. "Blondie". Just because of her hair, how unoriginal is that? And she was totally buying it, she was blushing and giggling and everything! Jack couldn't believe it. And what made that Flynn guy think he had the right to stick a name on _Punz_ anyway? It was like he was claiming her or something, which was ridiculous.

"It's just hair, you know," Jack piped in, somewhat bitterly. "And her name's Rapunzel." He muttered under his breath, tucking a fist under his cheek.

"But it's so thick and shiny." Punz was still laughing flirtatiously (really, did she want to like, throw herself at him?) as she flicked Flynn's hair up in different directions. To be honest, Jack sort of liked that part – it made him look like an absolute idiot. Now his hair matched his personality.

"Blondie, blondie, you're messing it up!" he laughed and grabbed her hands to try and pry her off him. Although in Jack's opinion, he didn't look to eager to get Punz away from him.

"That's the idea!" Jack got a disgusting taste in his mouth because Rapunzel did that thing where she wrinkles her nose and she used to always do that when Jack made a snarky comment, and then he'd get butterflies in his stomach. What was so special about Flynn Rider, anyway? He was just a pretty boy senior with too much confidence.

"You know, I always thought brown hair was really dull," Jack said sort of loudly. "Just sort of boring, you know? Sort of like the color of tree bark, or mud…how romantic."

Rapunzel squinted her emerald eyes at him. "Your hair is brown, too, Jack." Flynn apparently found that hilarious, because he burst out laughing, holding his sides with his stupid blue eyes closed.

Jack stared at the floor, trying to ignore the reddening in his cheeks. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

Did Punz really like guys with exciting hair or something? Was she trying to say that he was right? That Jack's hair was boring and mud-colored? He looked back up to find Flynn still in stitches, but Rapunzel was looking away, slightly…embarrassed? Ashamed? Guilty, even? Jack shook it off his shoulder. At the end of the day she'd still be infatuated with that stupid Flynn Rider and his stupid hair.

Well, if brown hair was really that boring and dumb-looking, then maybe Jack just wouldn't have brown hair anymore…

The next day at school, Jack was trying to swallow the lump in his throat like every two minutes. He thought the new hair looked good, but… It was a pretty big change.

Punz's eyes got so wide when she finally saw him.

"Jack! Your hair!"

Despite the blooming in his chest, Jack ran a hand through his hair casually. "You like it?" He tried to say it as coolly as possible, but he heard his own voice crack. _Damnit_.

She laughed, at what Jack really hoped wasn't the voice crack (but probably was), and reached a hand out tentatively. "Can I…can I touch it?"

He laughed somewhat breezily. "Go for it." He tipped his head down so that she could reach. Her fingers were soft, grazing his hair with feather-light touches.

After some bashful smiles and continuous stroking of his hair, she finally said, "I think white's a good color for you."

"You really think?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Jack wasn't sure what that smile she gave him was, but it definitely brought the butterflies fluttering in his stomach again.


End file.
